Why Me?
by CantTouchThisHaHa
Summary: PEDDIE x. Set After Season 2 Finale. Patricia's dreams are haunted by Rufus. Eddie comforts her and helps her sleep. But what happens when Patricia wont wake up from her sleep one day... R And R.
1. Run

Run. Run. That was all I could think about. Run to some place near, or run to somewhere safe. Just run. I must have been running for what felt like hours, but was something along the lines of 5 minutes. There was a steep hill ahead of me. 'Oh great' I thought to myself. I Tried to scale the hill, but failed, the man who was chasing me had disppeared. I kept turning around, trying to ind out where he had gone. But there was no sign of him. I pulled out my cell phone, and speed dialled Eddie.

"Yacker, Where are you, everyones been worried about you" He said in an uneased tone.  
"Eddie, I'm fine but can you come pick me up?" I asked quickly and quietly.  
"Yeah, sure, where are you then" He asked.  
"I'm by the clearing in the" Just then Someone grabbed me from behind, making me drop my cell, and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't do anything, for once I was helpless and weak, Not Patricia Williamson. I was defeated. He slowly pulled something out of his coat, and pushed it to my neck. It was too dark to see, but I didn't need to see, I could tell it was a knife from the sharp blade pushing at my neck. I stuggled against his grip on me, so much that he even stumbled just ebough for me to escape. But this time, I wouldn't have had much of a chance to run.

I could see the clearing in the woods. It brought back the memories of when I had been kidnapped by Rufus, and Nina and Amber came to my rescue. That was the only other time I had been weak and helpless. But I was stronger than that. I had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, Right? I was actually scared. Okay yes I can get scared, Get over it.

I tripped over a tree root in the ground and grazed my arms. It was actually really painful. But I didn't feel it, I was too focused on getting safe back at Anubis House. Oh My Gosh. Eddie, hes probably looking for me right now and maybe that man had got to him, and it was all my fault. I quickly got back on my feet and ran out into the clearing, there was a moon lit glow, so it wasnt too dark.

"Yacker, where are you, I'm not in the mood to play Hide and Seek" Eddie was shouting.  
"Eddie" I simply resonded "There you are, what happened are you okay? Why wouldn't you answer my calls after hanging up on me?" Eddie was asking me, inspecting me to see if I was okay.  
"I'm fine Edd" I said whilst he cut me off.

"Why do you have blood all over your shirt then and what happend to your arms, Yacker please tell me your fine" He wask asking me now even more concerned than before.  
"Oh well it doesn't matter, we should get back to the house" I said trying to avoid the topic of what happened.

We started walking back untill a man with icy blue eyes came up to us, he pushed Eddie out of the way and pulled out a knife. I went to the ground to see if Eddie was okay. He was, but from that moment on I wasn't. The man turned me around to face him and leaned towards me with his knife. Eddie tried to fix the man attention on himself to save me, but that resulted in Eddie getting pushed again and this time hitting his head on a rock, There was blood, a lot. I turned to run and tripped over something. Then he walked towards me and bent down. It was Rufus, the idiot that was supposedly dead, twice. His face had changed a lot, but it had only been like 2 months or something. His eyes fixed on mine, as he moved the knife and held me down with his other arm, he stabbed me.


	2. Settling Down

Patricia Pov

"Noooooooooo" I shot up, sweating. Man such an intense nightmare. Joy and Mara were immediately out of the bed and hugging me. It was like I wasn't really there, like I was watching myself from a third person view. Wierd. I looked over at my clock, it said 3:05am. Eddie ran upstairs and burst into our room. He pulled me into tight grip. It felt like everything was fine, like I didn't need to worry about anything. He made me feel safe.

It must have been like an hour we were hugging, but it was only 2 minutes. Funny how time flies when you dont want it too. I wanted to be there, with him for as long as possible. But Amber and Nina came in, closly followed by Fabian, which meant Jerome and Alfie were still asleep. Figures. It was Amber which made us break away from our little hug by squealing "Peddie". This made Eddie laugh, which made me blush. His laugh was really cute, along with the facial expressions which came with it.  
2 In 1 Deal ;)!

We waited for everybody to go back to their rooms. Which took a really long time. But after everyone had left he pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs, which seemed to take my mind of the nightmare i just had. But it felt so real, as if Rufus really did stab me and Eddie was knocked out cold, or worse.

Eddie Pov

Patricia got back in her bed. I tucked her in and lent down to kiss on the cheek. She grinned, Oh the way she grinned, it was beautiful, she was beautiful.  
I got up to leave and go to my room again, only to be pulled down to a distressed Yacker, with her bottom lip stuck out.  
"Don't leave me, Dufus, I mean Eddie" She mumbled the last part.  
"Yacker, I need to go though" I didn't want to say goodnight, but I think she catched on to that.  
"Oh come on Slimeball, Just stay here for the night, Be my protector" She pleaded, it was funny, because she was acting like one of those young girls in a movie.  
"Finee" I faked a sigh, she caught on though "Let me grab some Muchies then" I grinned, she liked my grin as I liked hers.  
"Okay but hurry back soon Yeah?" She pleaded.  
"Yacker, it's just downstairs, I won't be gone that long Geez" She Chuckled.

I crept downstairs, careful not to make any noise. Grabbed everything sweet in the kitchen like, Ice-cream, Whipped Cream, Chocolate, Haribos, You get it. I raced back upstairs to a sleeping Joy and Mara, And a wide awake Patricia. That Nightmare must have really got to her then. I sat down on her bed and we talked about this "Dream" She keeps having, everey night.

"I don't know Eddie, it feels so real, like I'm really there, witnessing ever moment as it could be my last. It's really scary in there" She was really worried.  
"Yacker, what happens in the dream?" I try to get the information out of her, but it wouldn't work, she was just too scared...  
"Look, Slimeball, leave it please?" She put on an "Amber-Millington-Trying-To-Get-Something-Out-Of-Alfie-Lewis Face.  
"Fine..." I said and she looked relieved.

Patricia Pov

We must have stayed up for ages talking. It felt right, like the icing to my cupcake, the water to my ocean, the Slimeball to my Yacker... Cheesy, I know but everything felt good and safe. I remembered back to my dream where Rufus had killed Eddie, this made me upset. I didn't know I was crying until there was warm tears escaping my eyes and falling of my cheeks. Eddie immediately wiped the tears from my face and pulled me into a hug, probably the best one I have ever had of of him...

He was warm, comfy and smelled nice. I buried my face into his chest, and my world went black...

I entered my dream state, but this time, it wasn't a dark night, in the woods. It was a glowing sunset on the beach. Me and Eddie, our fingers interwined, our palms touching. We stopped, he turned around to face me, He was grinning a cheeky smile. That never meant anything good. He picked me up bu the waist and spun me around multiple times, so when he stopped, we both fell to the cool sand beneath us. It was a Perfect moment. He leaned in closer to me and i moved to closer to him. He put his hands on my face...

"Patricia Wake Up!" Joy was shouting in my ear.  
"Huh, What?" I replied back "And what is Eddie doing in here" She pointed to Eddie who was cradeling me in his arms.  
"Long story" I Left it at that.  
"Well it's going to have to wait we you two have 5 minuets to get ready for school, she scolded us, but with a wink at the end of it.


	3. Huge Announcement

Guys, I'm Sorry But I Won't Be On This Account For A While, As I Have A Tonne Of Revision To Do, Helping Out Setting My Granddads' Funeral Up, And Just Other Stuff On My Mind.

My Cousin Has An Account And Is Willing To Copy All Of My Stories And Continue Them, If You Guys Want Her Too...

Sorry Again

Moi


End file.
